megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magma Dragoon
Magma Dragoon, known as in Japan, is a dragon-based Reploid who appears in Mega Man X4. Once a member of the 14th Grapple Combat Unit he betrayed the Maverick Hunters, becoming a Maverick himself, all for a chance to duel with X and Zero. Under the promise of obtaining what he desired most, he followed Sigma's orders and sabotaged the power generator of the floating colony, Sky Lagoon causing it to crash onto the city below it. This killed probably thousands of innocent civilians. Background Once a member of the 14th Special Unit he betrayed the Maverick Hunters, becoming a Maverick himself, all for a chance to duel with X and Zero. Under the promise of obtaining what he desired most, he followed Sigma's orders and sabotaged the power generator of the floating colony, Sky Lagoon causing it to crash onto the city below it. This not only killed probably thousands of innocent civilian. (As shown above) Strategy Magma Dragoon`s Pattern: Magma Dragoon will jump trough all the battle area, firing fireballs and attacking whit uppercuts. Magma Dragoon, while jumping, he will attack throwing fireballs, large flames and if this does not hit the adversary, he will stand on the right end of the area, releasing from his mouth a large and long stream of fire. Gallery MagmaDragoon's earlydesignconcept.jpg|The early design of Magma Dragoon. Magma Dragoon bust shot.jpg|A bust shot of magma dragoon Important message -Please insert in gallery sprites of Magma Dragoon cause I don't have any sprite of him. DeathTanz Mantisk 14:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Trivia *The battle with Dragoon is the first time in the series where players are allowed to bring a Ride Armor into the battle. *Magma Dragoon is the first Maverick in the X'' series to be based on a mythological or fantasy creature. *He is thought to be a tribute to the ''Street Fighter series, using both "Hadouken" and "Shoryuken". His appearance as a dragon further tips towards a tribute to that series, where the fighter' names Ryu means "dragon" in Japanese (though Ryu himself has a different character for it and thus means something else) and Ken's (whose name means "Sword") signature move, a fiery Shoryuken, is mirrored by Zero's Ryuenjin. His dive kick also bears some resemblance to Akuma's Tenmakuujinkyaku (Sky Demon Air Blade Leg). **The bead structure around Magma Dragoon's neck is similar to the prayer beads worn by the Street Fighter character Akuma. **There is a small plate under Dragoon's chest, which bears the "Heaven/Sky" symbol (天), the same symbol also appears on Akuma's back. **The ridges above Dragoon's eyes resemble the signature bushy eyebrows of Ryu and Ken as they were drawn for Street Fighter II. This art style is also evoked by Dragoon's fixed downward scowl. *A digitized emulation of him appears as the boss of the training stage in Mega Man X5. If external cheating devices (that enables Special Weapon usage) are used, it is found he has a weakness, that being the Spike Ball (hitting him with it makes him react as though he'd been hit with a Double Cyclone and also shows a Double Cyclone flying around him). However, the damage this attack will do to Dragoon is much smaller than when hit with your native weapons. Also, Zero's technique equivalent, the Twin Dream, does not have the same exact effect on Dragoon as with Spike Ball under the exact same conditions. *In Mega Man X8, when Zero has the K-Knuckle equipped, his Enkoujin is changed into a downwards flaming kick (Enkoukyaku), which is similar to a move Dragoon performs in Mega Man X4. However, it is actually similar to what Burn Rooster uses while crying out "Enkoujin!" in Mega Man X8. *Magma Dragoon's descriptive screen after selecting him on the stage select screen is the only time the Maverick Hunters are referred to as the "Irregular Hunters" in a localized version of an X title. This is likely a localization oversight. *Despite having a desire to fight X or Zero, Dragoon's demeanor is different depending on who it is; he seems cold and hateful towards X (although it could be taken as him trying to goad the normally peaceful X into fighting), while maintaining a friendly respect for Zero, presumably an identical desire expressed by Sigma himself when he turned Maverick. *Magma Dragoon is the only stage-level Maverick Boss in Mega Man X4 (or the series in its entirety) to have post-battle dialogue. **On a similar note, the post-battle dialogue Magma Dragoon gave to X/Zero would be a precursor to the Mega Man Zero Series in which most Mavericks would have post battle dialogue when defeated. Category:Evolutions Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Non-Fanon Category:Mavericks Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Males Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Reploids Category:Villain